Pneumonic Memory
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: OneshotSongfic. Pharaoh Atem, Yami Yugi, is long gone. Before moving on he confesses his feelings to Anzu. Too shocked for words, she does not reply. Jumping to conclusions, he leaves. Her thoughts on a cold, rainy, blistery day.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. It respectfully belongs to its respectful owner. The song in the story is "Memory" and is sung by Sugarcult, which I do not own either. Plot/Idea belongs to me, inspired by song.

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!**

-----------------

_**This may never start, we could fall apart, and I'd be your memory**_

Mazaki Anzu sighs, staring out the window, looking at the dark sky as it cries along with her

_**Lost your sense of fear, feelings insincere… can I be your memory?**_

The icy-eyed beauty has matured greatly, since their high school days. Her light mahogany hair is still the same length, but you can see the wisdom in her bright eyes. Her cheerful attitude has somewhat dulled. At least, that's what it seems like in the outside. While it shows that she just grew out of her childish antics, she knows she has grown a bit secluded and, even harder to admit, she has fallen into a state of depression. All because she didn't admit, what she had, not too long ago, after the memorial.

**_So get back, back, back to where we lasted, just like I imagine, I could never feel this way_**

No matter how much she hopes it's all a dream, hoping that she'd one day wake up in his arms, waking up to run her hands through his tri-colored hair, it's impossible and she knows it well.

_**So get back, back, back to the disaster, my heart's beating faster, holding on to feel the same**_

Walking in the rain, her salty tears blend in with the rainwater pouring on her, soaking her through her thin coat.

_**This may never start, I'll tear us apart… can I be your enemy?**_

Nothing ever 'happened', unless that one 'date' where Yugi 'set them up' counts. She had a chance to do something but she threw it away! He left with the same thought. That he had a cold and empty heart. If anything, she's the one with the cold heart, the one who's selfish. She split them apart.

**_Losing half a year, waiting for you here… I'd be your anything _**

It's been less than a year and yet it feels like eternity since she last saw him, that dark scowl on his face, trying to hide himself from the world. If she had just one more chance she'd make things right again. But no, she had had her chance. She didn't deserve another.

_**So get back, back, back to where we lasted, just like I imagine, I could never feel this way**_

She walks everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Taking the subway to Domino City, she sits down, wrapping her arms around herself.

_**So get back, back, back to the disaster, my heart's beating faster, holding on to feel the same**_

She leans back, closing her eyes, images of their past adventures, from Yugi first transforming into the Pharaoh, to the duels in the Shadow Realm, and finally…

_**This may never start, tearing out my heart, and I'd be your memory**_

Getting out of the subway she languidly walks to the small café and orders a hot chocolate.

_**Lost your sense of fear, feelings disappeared… can I be your memory?**_

She blows on the hot chocolate softly before taking a dainty sip, trying to melt the numbness she is feeling. Although it might help for her physical numbness, it doesn't for her heart or soul. Sometimes she wishes she had never discovered her feelings, but what good would that have done? She still would have felt guilty for not returning his feelings. Either way, she doubts whether she'd have been able to go on without loving him.

_**So get back, back, back to where we lasted, just like I imagine, I could never feel this way**_

She walks through the park where she got the Pharaoh to feed the pigeons; she smiles faintly at the memory. Letting the rain join her tears on her pale cheeks, she leans of the railing and stares at the vast ocean.

_**So get back, back, back to the disaster, my heart's beating faster, holding on to feel the same**_

No matter how hard she's tried these past six months she can't change what her heart feels.

_**This may never start, we could fall apart, and I'd be your memory**_

She wanders around aimlessly until a gate stops her. She sighs seeing where her feet have carried her. Looking to see if no one is around, which she promptly thinks pointless as it's pouring, she jumps the low gate.

_**Lost your sense of fear, feelings insincere… can I be your memory?**_

She heads to the Pharaoh's tomb and sits next to it, resting her head on the stone. "Gomen nasai Atem."

Pharaoh Atem's spirit appears in front of her, although, she doesn't notice as she has her eyes closed, never to open them again, at least, not in body. He sighs sadly, shaking his head. He didn't want her life to end like this, didn't want to be with her at this cost. He knew that the only way they would ever have been together again was in the afterlife after she didn't respond to him, but he hoped it would have been years from then. While it would have been painful to see her live her life without him, he would have tried his best to be happy for her, until they would be reunited once again. He had been watching her throughout the half year. He felt her pain like it was his own and knew she loved him as well. If only she had told him before he left, he would have asked Isis to resurrect him, it would have been possible, with her power, not the necklace, but her own. Of course, it was his own fault as well, not being patient enough or understanding the shock she must have felt. None of that matters now, though, they're together now. He turns and smiles at her, extending his hand.

Smiling back, she stares into his ruby eyes and takes the offered hand. "Gomen nasai Atem." She places her head on his shoulder.

Wrapping an arm around her, he replies, "Daijoubu Anzu. We are together now, and that is all that matters now."

With that, they descend to the after life, whether to be reincarnated or join the Gods in heaven, it doesn't make a difference. A pair of soul mates have just been reunited.

_And that's all that matters._

------

"Poor girl should not have been out last night." A man shakes his head. "She died of pneumonia…"

"At least she is with her lover Shadi," Ishizu responds.

The tombstone glows and as the light dims, the newly engraved words are revealed:

"**_Anzu & Atem,  
soul mates, meant to be together,  
as all soul mates are,  
if not amongst the living,  
then in death."_**

Owari

-----------------

_I hope everyone enjoyed my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics!_

_For any of you reading "We Met in Hong Kong_" _or "She's My What!" GOMEN NASAI! ---Any of you that aren't and are wondering what the hell I'm talking about, they are my Cardcaptor Sakura -AU- and Sailor Moon -rewrite of the second season- fanfics ---_

_I WILL TRY AND UPDATE THEM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!_

_Lots of love,_

_Eli_


End file.
